Viagem ao Makai
by Bela-chan
Summary: Kurama e Yusuke partem para uma viagem no Makai que será inesquecível...


**Viagem ao Makai**

****

- Kurama, anda logo, assim a gente não vai chegar nunca! - exclamou Yusuke, na porta do quarto do amigo. Shiori não estava em casa, então o detetive podia chamar o amigo pelo nome verdadeiro sem receios.

- Já estou indo! Estou só terminando de arrumar minha mala! – respondeu Kurama, enquanto guardava uma peça de roupa em uma valise.

- Humpf! Detesto admitir, Kurama, mas Hiei está certo quando diz que você está completamente humano agora. Levar uma mala para o Makai é demais!

- E por quê? Só porque estaremos no Makai não quer dizer que tenho que andar sujo! Ou você acha que eu vou passar três dias com a mesma roupa?

- Ok, ok! Mas anda logo, pelo amor de Deus!

- Pronto, já terminei! Já podemos ir! – disse Kurama, enquanto fechava o zíper da valise.

- Não vai esperar sua mãe voltar? – disse Yusuke, ao vê-lo sair do quarto e descer a escada rumo à saída.

- Não, ela ainda vai demorar um pouco. Além do mais, eu já avisei a ela sobre o "congresso de botânica" que duraria três dias... – Kurama respondeu, enquanto trancava a porta, ambos já na rua.

- Congresso de botânica? – perguntou Yusuke, sorrindo – Sabe, às vezes gostaria de saber de onde você tira tantas idéias para essas desculpas que você vive inventando.

Kurama olhou para o amigo a sua frente, e não resistiu:

- Chama-se inteligência, Yusuke. Já ouviu falar?

- Não, não conheço... É de comer?– respondeu Yusuke, com ar de falsa ingenuidade, fazendo Kurama rir com a brincadeira. Yusuke sentiu um frio na barriga ao constatar o quanto a raposa parecia mais bela quando sorria daquele jeito espontâneo, ao invés do sorriso polido que sempre apresentava às suas admiradoras._ Irresistível._ Aquela viagem seria prometia...

- Chega de enrolação, Kurama. Quero estar no Reino de Raizen antes do entardecer!

- Falando nisso, onde está o portal?

- Na casa de Kuwabara. Ele o abrirá para mim. Dará direto no território do castelo...

Os dois prosseguiram até chegarem à casa de Kuwabara, que se mostrava extremamente relutante em abrir o portal. Yusuke já estava para dar uns socos no amigo, quando Kurama interferiu. Usando todo o seu poder de persuasão, convenceu Kuwabara a abrir o portal, com a desculpa de que ele e Yusuke estavam indo ao Makai para "pegar alguns monstros maus que planejavam seqüestrar youkais que produzissem pedras preciosas, para vendê-los como escravos no mercado negro", numa clara alusão à "doce Yukina". Ao ouvir isso, Kuwabara mudou de idéia imediatamente, e os dois puderam atravessar o portal de energia.

Já fazia alguns minutos que tinham chegado ao Makai, e estavam próximos ao castelo de Raizen. No entanto, Yusuke dissera que estava com sede, e os guiara às margens daquele pequeno lago escondido no meio de uma mata fechada.

E, de repente, Yusuke começara a rir ruidosamente, para surpresa de Kurama.

- Do que está rindo, Yusuke? – perguntou.

- Você viu a cara do Kuwabara quando você inventou aquela história dos tais monstros?

Kurama também começou a rir, mais por causa de Yusuke do que do fato em si. Sentia-se imensamente feliz por estarem os dois juntos no Makai, sem mais ninguém para perturbá-los. Há muito tempo se sentia atraído pelo amigo; na verdade, sabia que o que sentia já se transformara em algo muito mais profundo que atração.

Como Kurama Youko, já tivera amantes suficientes para reconhecer uma simples paixão, e o que sentia por Yusuke estava muito longe de ser só desejo. Sabia que se apaixonara desde que Yusuke o salvara daquele animal do Bakuken, que o espancara impiedosamente...

- Yusuke, controle-se...

- É sério, Kurama, você tem o dom pra mentir! Nunca vi nada parecido!

- O que queria que eu dissesse? "Kuwabara, por favor, o Yusuke aqui está morrendo de vontade de voltar ao Makai, mesmo contrariando as ordens do Koenma. Então, será que daria pra você abrir o portal?" Ora, eu tive que improvisar!

- É, mas eu não sou o único que tem saudades do Makai. Você ficou bem alegrinho quando eu te chamei pra vir comigo! – acusou – E inventar que estávamos caçando youkais foi uma excelente idéia, enganou ele direitinho! - continuava rindo mais alto ainda.

- Yusuke, pare de rir, assim você vai chamar a atenção de todos os demônios que estiverem num raio de 5Km! – exclamou Kurama, exasperado.

Yusuke se controlou um pouco e encarou o amigo. Até agora, seu plano de ficar sozinho com Kurama num lugar onde ninguém pudesse incomodá-los estava dando certo. Agora, só faltava a prova final... Sorrindo com malícia, respondeu:

- Está com medo, raposa? Se quiser, eu posso te proteger...

Surpreso, Kurama olhou para o jovem à sua frente. Yusuke estava flertando com ele? _Não, devo estar enganado_, pensou. Yusuke jamais demonstrara qualquer interesse por ele. _Será?_

Desde o começo Kurama estranhara aquela história de que Yusuke estava com saudades do Makai e mais ainda a insistência para que ele o acompanhasse naquela viagem. Só que em nenhum momento lhe passou pela cabeça que se tratasse de algum plano para seduzi-lo. Ao pensar nisso, seu espírito de youko se excitou com a possibilidade, e Kurama resolveu seguir adiante com o jogo. _Vamos ver até onde isso vai..._

- Me proteger? – respondeu com desdém – E desde quando eu preciso de alguém me protegendo? Ainda mais um moleque que mal saiu das fraldas...

Era pra soar como uma brincadeira, mas saiu com um tom de desafio que atingiu em cheio o orgulho de Yusuke. Kurama sustentou o olhar feroz que o detetive lhe lançou sem se abalar. Chegou a sentir um arrepio de excitação percorrer seu corpo, tamanha a eletricidade que envolvia os dois naquele momento. _Acha mesmo que pode brincar com Kurama Youko, garoto? Eu praticamente inventei esse jogo..._

Encarando Kurama fixamente, Yusuke lentamente começou a se aproximar, até que os dois ficassem frente a frente, a centímetros de distância.

- Não sou nenhuma criança, raposa... – disse Yusuke, com a voz rouca, acariciando uma mecha ruiva – Ou você ainda não percebeu?

Kurama arregalou os olhos ao sentir a respiração de Yusuke tão próxima. _Isso já está ficando perigoso... _Mas sentia, dentro dele, alguma coisa se contorcendo, uma emoção que nunca voltara a sentir, desde que renascera como Suuichi. _Desejo._

- Yusuke... O que está fazendo? – sussurrou Kurama, colocando as mãos no peito de Yusuke, numa vã tentativa de pará-lo.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – retrucou Yusuke, no mesmo tom, acariciando o rosto delicado, e em seguida a nuca de Kurama, bem lentamente.

Kurama sentiu um calor subindo as suas faces. Um tremor percorreu seu corpo ao sentir o toque sensual em sua nuca. Pensou em se afastar, mas sabia que não conseguiria. Sentiu seu coração disparar, e instintivamente aproximou ainda mais seu corpo de Yusuke, como resposta à pergunta. _Inari... O que estou fazendo?_

Yusuke não pode evitar um meio sorriso ao ver como Kurama se entregava a ele, e sem resistir mais, beijou a boca macia a sua frente. Correspondendo, Kurama abraçou Yusuke pelo pescoço, entreabrindo os lábios para permitir uma exploração mais completa. Gemeu baixinho quando sentiu a língua de Yusuke invadir-lhe a boca, numa carícia profunda e sensual.

As mãos de Yusuke pararam de acariciar sua nuca, e desceram por suas costas, acariciando seu corpo. Kurama podia sentir seu corpo despertando, enquanto a boca quente de Yusuke deixava a sua e descia pelo seu pescoço, beijando-o e em seguida lambendo de leve onde antes tinha beijado.

Extasiado, Kurama levou as mãos até os cabelos de Yusuke, na altura da nuca, e o puxou para mais um beijo, dessa vez controlado por ele. Yusuke sentiu a língua macia de Kurama invadindo sua boca, as duas línguas se atracando com selvageria, arrancando gemidos de ambos.

Kurama espantou-se com a intensidade do desejo que tomara conta de seu corpo. Depois de alguns instantes, relutantemente, Yusuke se afastou, para que ambos pudessem respirar, mas continuou segurando Kurama em seus braços.

- Acho que crianças não fazem isso, não é, raposa? – disse Yusuke, sorrindo.

- Não, não fazem. Mas eu... não entendi... – falou Kurama, os olhos verdes brilhando.

- O que você não entendeu?

- Por que me beijou? Pensei que amasse a Keiko...

- Eu a amava. Mas não amo mais.

- Por que não? – insistiu Kurama.

Yusuke sorriu com a pergunta. Ele se divertia com a mania que Kurama tinha de querer saber de tudo com precisão. Sabia que o youko se sentia confuso com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, principalmente com a rapidez que acontecera. Mas daria um jeito de demonstrar o que realmente estava sentindo.

- Desde que ressuscitei como youkai tenho me sentido diferente... Comecei a reparar em coisas que antes nem notava...

- Como o quê?

Acariciou o rosto do youko, ao responder:

- No quanto o seu rosto é lindo, parece uma pintura...

Depois, acariciou os cabelos de Kurama, enrolando as mechas em seus dedos.

- No quanto seu cabelo é sedoso – cheirou uma das mechas – e perfumado...

Passou o dedo no lábio inferior, que estava inchado com os beijos que trocaram.

- No quanto sua boca é saborosa e no quanto ela me enlouquece...

Olhou direto nos olhos de Kurama e sorriu:

- No quanto seus olhos são incríveis, dá vontade de mergulhar dentro deles...

Acariciou a cintura de Kurama, apertando-a levemente.

- E no quanto seu corpo parecia ser macio, quente – sussurrou no ouvido de Kurama – No quanto ele parece ser delicioso... Mas isso eu ainda tenho que provar pra saber, não é?

- Oh, sim... – murmurou Kurama, enfeitiçado pela sensualidade do momento. Ainda não acreditava que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Sonhara tanto com a possibilidade de um dia ouvir tudo aquilo de Yusuke, mas nem em seus sonhos mais ousados imaginara que seria daquele jeito.

- Yusuke, não quero esperar até chegarmos ao castelo...

- Não vai precisar esperar, itoshii...

Kurama sorriu ao ouvir o jeito doce como Yusuke o chamara. Passou a mão no ombro de Yusuke, e depois acariciou o peito, sentindo o quanto ele era forte. Com um puxão, retirou a blusa que estava dentro da calça, fazendo com que Yusuke percebesse claramente suas intenções.

Em questão de minutos, os dois estavam deitados no chão próximo ao lago. Com um simples toque, Kurama evocara seu youki para cobrir o local com uma grama bem macia, para evitar que ambos fossem feridos pelas pequenas pedras que havia por ali.

As roupas foram retiradas com ímpeto, cada um ansiando por sentir o contanto de seu corpo com a pele do outro.

- Como você é lindo, Kurama... – murmurou Yusuke, quando retirou a última peça de roupa que Kurama usava, ajoelhando-se ao lado do youko, que estava deitado. – Muito mais lindo do que eu imaginei...

- Vem... Me mostra o que mais você imaginou... – disse Kurama, com uma voz sedutora.

Ao ouvir aquela voz tão sensual lhe chamando, Yusuke se deitou em cima de Kurama, tomando-lhe os lábios apaixonadamente, enquanto a raposa acariciava seu corpo todo, parecendo saber exatamente onde ficava cada ponto de prazer. Inesperadamente, Kurama forçou seu corpo para cima, e Yusuke ficou por baixo dele, sentindo os lábios do amante descerem em beijos suaves por seu pescoço.

Deixou escapar um gemido mais alto quando sentiu a boca de Kurama se fechando em volta do seu mamilo, sugando o biquinho com força, enquanto descia sua mão até a enorme ereção que despontava entre suas coxas. Depois, fez o mesmo com o outro mamilo, mordendo-o levemente e passando a língua por cima, enquanto continuava a acariciar o membro latejante de Yusuke com sua mão, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais alto. Foi descendo com seus beijos pelos músculos da barriga, lambendo o umbigo, depois deu uma mordida leve no interior das coxas.

- Ku-Kurama, não faz isso, pare... – gemeu Yusuke, a voz entrecortada de prazer, tentando seguram a cabeça de Kurama, que se dirigia para o meio de suas pernas.

- Por que não? – perguntou Kurama, livrando-se das mãos que impediam seus movimentos. – Você não gosta quando eu te beijo – perguntou, beijando a ponta do membro de Yusuke, fazendo-o estremecer – Não gosta quando faço isso? – perguntou novamente, lambendo sensualmente o mesmo local onde tinha beijado, fazendo Yusuke gemer alto. – Ou não gosta quando eu faço assim... – insistiu, abocanhando o membro inteiro com a boa e sugando-o com força, fazendo com que Yusuke se deitasse novamente e começasse a gemer alto.

Kurama prosseguiu com aquela doce tortura por mais algum tempo, sua própria ereção doendo de tanta excitação. Tentava se controlar o máximo que podia, mas ouvir os gemidos de Yusuke o enlouquecia... Foi quando sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados com uma certa brusquidão, e sua boca sendo beijada com desespero, enquanto Yusuke rolava com ele, colocando-o por baixo.

Instintivamente, Kurama abriu as pernas, sentindo a ereção de Yusuke roçando sua entrada. Começou a se movimentar para frente, se esfregando naquele membro inchado.

- Calma, raposa, não quero machucá-lo... – sussurrou Yusuke ao seu ouvido.

- Você não vai me machucar, meu amor. Vem, por favor, não agüento mais...

Ouvir aquele chamado tão doce quase o excitou ainda mais e, posicionando-se, Yusuke penetrou-o lentamente, se segurando ao máximo para ser o mais delicado possível. Sabia, de alguma forma, que aquela seria a primeira vez que Kurama era amado desde que renascera, e não queria feri-lo. _Serei o primeiro nessa vida_, pensou Yusuke_, e o único..._

Colado a ele, Kurama enterrou as unhas em seus ombros, murmurando seu nome, quando se sentiu totalmente preenchido, o membro de Yusuke profundamente enterrado dentro de si. O desejo entre os dois se tornou incontrolável, enquanto Yusuke se movia cada vez mais rapidamente, saindo quase completamente para voltar a penetrá-lo com mais força e mais fundo.

Gemendo alto, Kurama cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Yusuke, para poder senti-lo mais ainda. Yusuke gritou com aquele movimento, sentia que o clímax estava próximo, não conseguiria se segurar por muito mais tempo. Beijou Kurama com selvageria, dando uma última e violenta estocada, seu corpo estremecendo com a intensidade do gozo. Ouviu Kurama gritar, e em seguida sentiu sua barriga sendo molhada com o sêmen de Kurama, que atingira o clímax no mesmo momento que ele.

Ficaram alguns minutos abraçados, Yusuke ainda dentro dele, esperando suas respirações voltarem ao normal. Finalmente, Yusuke rolou para o lado e Kurama deitou-se em seu peito. Sentiu Yusuke acariciando seus cabelos com ternura, e o gesto o emocionou.

- Yusuke...

- Hum?

- Eu te amo...

Yusuke sorriu, abraçando Kurama com bastante força. Sentia um grande peso sendo tirado de seu coração, a dúvida sobre o que Kurama realmente sentia se dissipando por completo.

- É mesmo? Não sei não... Acho que ainda não estou totalmente convencido. – brincou.

Kurama ergueu o rosto para olhar Yusuke nos olhos, vendo neles todo o amor que o detetive sentia. Sorriu maliciosamente, e perguntou:

- Ah, não? E o que preciso fazer pra te convencer?

- Humm... Vejamos... Não sei... Mas ainda temos três dias pra pensar em alguma coisa...

Kurama fechou os olhos e riu alto, de uma forma que raramente fazia no Nigenkai. Quando os abriu novamente, Yusuke se surpreendeu com o brilho dourado nos olhos dele:

- Sabe, koibito? A última coisa que pretendo fazer nesses três dias é pensar...

** FIM **

* * *

Essa foi a primeira fic lemon que escrevi... E tinha que ser com o meu amado Yusuke, claro! Afinal, todo mundo sabe que ele é meu par preferido para a nossa raposa... Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
